two demons two many
by Sakuya-Pepper
Summary: Three new demons, one a love sick puppy, one needs anger management, the thrid is another hanyou like inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

...Well lets start this out with hello...so um HiHi! -.- well that was amusing but hey on with the story...I am working with my friend on this story it's going to be fun! Disclamer: i don't own inuyasha...*sigh**sniffle**sniffle*  
  
A/N:this is my first inuyasha story. I'm adding one of my own characters and her name is Maru for short and the other is Leo he is a full demon also.To be precise he is a wolf demon like Kouga.hope you like it. Now this is the second part of chapter one for the story Two Demons to many.  
  
pairings:Maur/? Mina/Inuyasha  
  
maru's character bio: She has a total anger managment problem,it's worse than Inuyasha's. She's a chinese cat demon,that can mask her demon parts and smell. So that if she was to go into any village they wouldn't know she was a demon.She has long midnight black hair that reaches past her but,but she has it up in two buns with 2 peices of hair left out on each of the buns. At the tips of her hair are white as snow.Her eyes her are an almost haunting moonlight white color with black rings around the outside of them.She wears the traditional chinese cloths,her top and capri pants have little white dots on them. She also has a long black tail that was white at the end. She has a swirl with a dot in the center of it on her left cheek and raindrop on her forhead. She also has a staff and two swords.She has a voice that can hyptnotize a person,she only uses that when she needs to. She is very agile and fast,her hearing is also excellent. She's around the age of 17.  
  
¤Mina's Bio¤ Mina is 16. She is a neko demon that has dark blue hair that almost looks black. It has random silver streaks in it that end in her normal dark blue color. Her hair goes up to her knees and is nice and straight.(i wish my hair was like that..i mean straight). And since she is a neko demon she has cute little black ears on the top of her head and a matching black tail. Part of her hair is put up in two buns that cover half of her ears which leaves alot in the back. Her ears have silver inners and small siver tips. Her tail has a silver tip aswell. Her skin is a nice creamy white color, and her eyes are a silver color also. They start black at the edges and go into a shiney silver color. (i drew a picture of her and i loved it lol sry had to say that) Her outfit is a tube top that shows just a bit of her belly. She wears a short skirt and it's a light baby blue color and her shirt is a white color. She has sleeves that are cut off and only start at the elbows, they dangle for about 30 cm (if you've seen finalfantasyx then look at Yunas' sleeves thats what these look like exactly). And finaly for her personality, well lets see she is a good fighter, she is kind, she gets annoyed easily but she is still nice. Ya and her weapons are her voice she can use it to put people to sleep. Her other weapon is a crystal cresent moon staff, it is all made out of a very strong cyrstal so it won't break and it has a saphire in the center of the cresent moon.(Ya I think thats all)  
  
leo's bio: He is a japenese wolf demon with an attitude like Miroku's,when it comes down to it,it's the same except he only goes for other demons.He has a long golden brown tail with sea green eyes.His weapon of choice would be his hands. He wears the traditional japenese cloths,his top is green and his pants are blue.He has shoulder length honey brown hair that is pulled back like miroku's. He's also around the same age Maru. Oh yeah and he met Maru a year ago in China and sort of fell in love with her but she didn't return the feeling so now he sort of stalks her. Following her wherever she goes but he stays far enough away so that she won't smell him or hear him.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha.I wish i did but i don't.  
  
Chapter 1 part 2.  
~*~maru p.o.v.~*~  
  
It was a day like any other for the demon Mimaru,which is me. I personally liked Maru better. I was and am one of the best fighters on the planet,though I had an advantage over her human competitors but they didn't know that. At this preticular moment I was walking through some forest. I had all my demon parts and smell masked so that if any other demon were to attack I would have the advantage and kill them. I was hoping that a demon with a shard of the shikon jewel would come. I already had three peices of it,not that I used them, I only had them for show. At this point I was getting extemelly bored that no demons have noticed me by now. Just as I finished my sentence some demon popped up in front of me,he wore some baboon type thing that covered his face. He just looked at me for a minute not believing what he was seeing then he spoke up.  
"Well,well what have we here some poor human girl.But how did you get the shikon shards?"He asked in a smooth voice.  
"That is for me to know,and who are you?"I asked in a my demanding voice voice because now he was just starting to get annoying.  
"Naraku,and who are you?"Naraku asked me in the same tone of voice.  
"Maru and just so that you know I'm not as poor and pitiful as I look."I replied with my nose in the air.  
"Well then give me your shards and I won't hurt you."  
"NO,"I said blankly  
"Give them to me!"Naraku said half yelling.Then he toke a swing at me and I just smiled and jumped out of the way and started running through the forest. He looked at me and started after me."think human,think human."I thought as I looked back to see where he was. But he was gone so I slowed down abit just incase he was still following me. I was to busy looking back that I didn't watch where I was running and bumped into something.  
"Ooff,"I said as fell to the ground.I looked up to see what I ran into,which none other than a man.  
"Please you have to help me,"I pleaded,even though so against my morals.  
"What can I do for a fair maiden such as yourself?"he asked as he helped me up.  
"This wierd demon guy was after me,"I told him looking back to see if he was still gone.  
"What did he look like?"he asked me.  
"Well he wore this ugly baboonskin thing that covered his body so that you could only seee his mouth,"I finished.  
"His name is Naraku and why was he after you in the first place?"he asked me agian then looked at me,half expecting I was a demon.Even though I am but he can't tell or can he.  
"I-I-I have 3 shards of the shikon jewel,"I said as smoothed out my shirt.  
"How could a maiden like you have gotten those?"he said as looked at me the same way.  
"FINE,okay,I'm a not a human okay!"I burst out then quickly added,"Are you happy now,you stupid monk!"  
"No,need to get vicious,but why would you need my help?"he asked while looking at me like I was going to eat him.  
"Because I don't want him to know that I'm a demon. He'll probably figure out though after awhile."I said thoughtfully.  
  
"If you don't want to help me then I'm leaving,humpf"I said as I turned to leave but he got in my way.  
"Move,"I said simply.  
"No,come with me and meet my friends,"he said as I tried to push him out of the way but he wouldn't move.  
"Fine,"then he finally moved out of my way and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to a nearby streamwhere I saw two other demons well half demons. One was was on top of the other. From what I could smell one was a dog hanyou and the other was a cat hanyou.The boy was on top of the girl and asking her who she was and she wasn't telling him. Then a girl came up and shouted sit and he came crashing down on top of her.They didn't notice us just yet. "I wonder why he hasn't smelled me yet?"she thought,"stupid dog." By this time she had her spell off so she looked like a demon,a very pretty demon.When he finally got off the girl she fainted and he picked her up,that's when he noticed us,me in preticular. He put the girl he had down and came over to where I was standing.  
"Stupid dog what are you doing?"I asked getting ticked off.  
"Who are you calling stupid?"he looked me in the eyes and I just turned my head and put my nose in the air.  
"You,"I said simply.That mad him really mad and he tried to take a swing at me but I ducked down and kicked his legs out from under him so he fell to the ground.He got up looking like a tomato with steam coming out of his ears. I just laughed at this,that made him even madder. He tried to punch me again but I dodged it and kicked him so that he went flying into a nearby tree from the power of the kick. When he got out of the tree he just stould there looking at me wierdly.  
"Who are you who?"he asked in a voice that sounded sort of mad.  
"I'm Maru,"I said with pride.  
"How come I never heard of you before?"  
"Because I just came here from China."  
"Whhere did you learn to fight like that?"  
"Comes naturally and I suppose you'll be wanting these am I correct?"I asked as I held out the 3 jewel shards I had. He tried to snatch them away but I moved them before he could grab them.  
"Give those to me,"he said as he tried to grab them again.  
"No I earned these far and square so to bad and I'm giving a shard to the him,"I said as I handed the monk a shard which he handed to a raven haired girl.  
"What are all your names I don't believe we've been properly introduced,"I said as I looked at the group just as a girl walked up with a little cat demon,a different one than the kind that I am.  
"I'm Kagome,that's Miroku,Sango, and that's Kilala,"Kagome said as she pointed to each of them as she said thier names.Kilala was quite cute.  
"Well I'm Maru."  
"You wouldn't mind if I travelled with you for awhile?"I asked as I put the spell back on.  
"Naraku is after her too,it would be wise to let her come with us,"Miroku said in a matter-of-factly-voice.  
"Then you can travel with us,"Kagome said with a smile before Inuyasha could protest against the idea.  
"There's a town not far from here that has an inn that has hotsprings,"Sango said as she looked at the sky which was now turning different shades as the sun was setting.  
"Then it's settled,"Miroku said as he looked at me then started walking.  
"What about her?"I said as I pointed to the still unconciess cat hanyou.  
"Inuyasha can put her on his back,"Kagome said as she helped Inuyasha put her on his back before he could protest,again.  
We arrived at the town in an hour or so,the inn was large with hotsprings just like Sango said. Now all I've got to do is work my magic before Miroku does or I can just work with Miroku,not today though. When I finally found the innkeeper and there was Miroku walking up to him."I've got to get to him first,"I said quietly to myself. He reached the him before I did so I did what I had to push him out of the way. When got up he looked at me as if to say,"are you crazy" and all I did was give him a cheerful smile as I helped him up. As soon as he was up I looke at the innkeeper,which was a man."Men are to easy to decieve,"I thought as I put on an innocent face.  
"Excuse us sir,we were just wondering if you could provide me and my friends with rooms for the night and we'll protect your inn from demons for the night,"I said in an innocent voice and added,"the monk here tells me that there is a dark ominous cloud hanging over your village."  
"Ah,yes Lady Maru is right I saw it just as we were about to pace by your village,"Miroku said as he was now catching on with my plan.  
"Then you may stay here but we've only have one room left,"the man said to us.  
"We'll take it,"I said before Miroku could protest.  
"Very well them,"he said as he motioned for us to follow him. He lead us to a medium sized room.Inuyasha layed the girl down and left the room mumbling something about going to the hotsprings. We all deided to go with Inuyasha's idea about the hotsprings. In the water Kagome and Sango and I just sat thier and relaxed until my ears heard something.  
  
¤Mina's POV¤  
  
I was walking through the woods, my tail swayed gently as I walked. I searched the unknown area. While she walked she smelt something...water...yes it was water, all this time she had been looking for water and here it was, but wait a minite where was here?  
  
"hum, i think i'm lost" I thought outloud. Then I heard it, it sounded like, yes it was there were two people arguing one was a girl looking around her age and the other was a inu hanyou. Yes he kinda looked cute...  
  
"Mina, get ahold of your self you don't even know the guy and you already think he's cute!" I yelled at myself. And with all my luck I forgot that one of them was a demon, and he had just heard me.  
  
"Shit!" I said then started to run, but unfortanitly he was just a bit faster than me and caught up to me. Befor I knew it he had me pinned on the ground, arms above my head. He was strong and very,very cute.  
  
"So who are you?" he asked firmly. "..." "TELL ME!" he shouted as he pulled my arms up and tightend his grip on them. I winced at the pain that was being caused. My dark blue hair was all over the place.  
  
"Mina..." I stated quietly so that only he could hear. My ears were still ringing from him yelling at me and me wrists still hurt...there would be bruises there soon.  
  
Just then the girl he had been with came running. She stopped and didn't see that Mina was underneath him.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"she yelled you could kinda tell she was mad. "SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.SIT.AND SIT....oops" she had just heard the scream that had escaped my lips. It felt like I had a few thousand broken bones. I felt horrible, like I should just be killed or like someone just tried to kill me and then left me to suffer in pain like I should be going to hell.  
  
~*~normal POV~*~  
  
As soon as he had gotten off of Mina she had fainted. He picked her up and walked over to the girl.  
  
"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I DIDN'T MEAN TO. OH MY GOD I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!" she started to yell at herself. They headed back to their camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She woke wondering where she was. Then she remembered, she squished be that boy, what was his name...oh ya it was Inuyasha. With that special little word 'sit' she had a few broken bones. But luckily for her she was a demon...well half demon... and she healed herself quickly.  
  
But where was she now?  
  
"hum...maybe if i sing then it'll get someones attention...but then i might put someone to sleep...I'll just have to walk..." she debated against herself. But as soon as she started to get up she heard the same voice...it was of the guy who squished her.  
  
They were coming but she heard more people there were about four more and another cat demon yes it was a little one by the way she sounded...maybe they had brought her there... 


	2. Leo and the Catch

......^-^hihi...just me i had to do this chapter all bymyself. So i hope you like it now on with the story.  
  
~~~recap of what happened last time with Mina~~~~  
  
She woke wondering where she was. Then she remembered, she squished be that boy, what was his name...oh ya it was Inuyasha. With that special little word `sit' she had a few broken bones. But luckily for her she was a demon...well half demon... and she healed herself quickly.  
  
~~~~~with Mina(her p.o.v.)this time~~~~~  
  
I was walking through the hallway until it spilt into two one leading left and one leading right,I decided to take the left one. It lead me to a sliding door. So I opened the door and walked inside,there was a mist in the room so I couldn't see very good. I heard a voice,I didn't know who's it was,but it said,"Hey,who's there?"when the mist cleared my eyes grew at the sight I saw. Two guys were in here one was sitting in water while the other was standing there with a towel around his waste.  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"I screamed,hey isn't that the guy that squished me earlier?I thought.   
  
I turn my head to look at the other one who had a perverted grin on his face. I just raise my eyebrows and make a disgustede kind of face,I don't even want to know what he's thinking, I thought. Then I turn to run out of the room but I trip on the mat and brace myself for when I will hit the ground but it never comes. The guy who squished me, caught me, I blushed and ran out of the room as soon as he let me go. I ran back to the room I came from and thought to myself. I want to have a bath or atleast find someplace where I can clean up,I fell all gross with all this dirt on me. So I left the room and went down the hall to the same place except that I toke the right hallway this time. I was walking until I heard voices,two one male and one female,I think. So I kept on walking thinking there wasn't anything wrong with it. But I was wrong there in the hall was a demon,like me just in a towel a pinning a another demon to the wall be his collar. She looked at me when I walked in on them,she looked like she was ready to kill.   
  
So I said,"sorry must be the wrong room,"she looks at me before she says,  
  
"No not if your looking for the hotsprings,there in there,"she said as she turned her head to the door. I walk past them and into the room she turned her head to ther's that girl who said that word that made the boy squish me,I thought. She looked at me a minute be fore she started to speak.  
  
  
  
"Your awake, are you feeling anybetter?I'm so sorry I didn't see you under there."She added the last part quickly and smiled at me.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's okay. I'm feeling okay,still a little sore but nothing that a good soak in the water can't fix,"I said in a cheery voice.  
  
  
  
"By the way thatks for bringing me here,"I added after saying the first part of my sentece. When I got in the water I just sat there a few minutes and relaxed in the water.  
  
  
  
"Well we've got to go but we'll see you back in the room later okay?By the way this is Sango,"Kagome said as she got out of the water.  
  
  
  
"Bye,I'll see you later and it was nice meeting you Sango,"I said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Bye,"Kagome and Sago said at the same time then they left. Finally alone,I thought now I can sit here in peace.I wonder who those two demons were?They were both definitly full demons,i think one was a cat demon and the other was a wolf demon.   
  
  
  
"Oh well,"I said outload and got out of the water so that I could go back to the room I came from,I should get dressed before I leave though.  
  
~~~~~end p.o.v.~~~~  
  
~~~~~Normal p.o.v.~~~~~~~  
  
She got dressed and left the room to go back to the room she had come from.  
  
~~~~recap of what happened with maru last time~~~~  
  
In the water Kagome and Sango and I just sat thier and relaxed until my ears heard something.  
  
~~~~~Maru p.o.v.(now)~~~~~  
  
I wonder if it's Miroku or Inuyasha,better not be or there going to get hurt,just as I finished that thought the door was flung open to reveal a wolf demon about my age maybe,older. Wait I've seen him before, but where?I asked myself then it hit me,last year when I was on the boat coming here he said his name was Leo. Arrggghhh,he so going to get hurt.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?!"I asked him jumping out the water and covering myself with tail so that I could get a towel to wrap around my body. Kagome and Sango did the same thing, me and Sango had   
  
viens popping out of our heads.  
  
  
  
"Why, I was looking for you,"he said like seeing three girls naked was an everyday thing. I was mad,reallly mad,and I need something to take my anger out on and he'll do just fine. I went up to him and he looked like he was in heaven,but he's not. I got a little bit closer before I hit,hard,right in the head and he fell to the floor all swirly eyed. I smiled an evil smile,then looked at Sango and Kagome and said,  
  
"Anyone else want a go?" Both of them came forward,Sango went and stamped her foot on him while kagome hit him in the head. When they were done he had a whole lot of bumps on his head,I was just looking at him then I turned to back so I   
  
could say something to kagome and Sango.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back just let me get rid of him,"I said as I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. When I was out of the room,I pinned him agianst the wall.  
  
  
  
"Now why are you here,Leo?"I asked in a serious voice. He just smiled at me.  
  
  
  
"Like I said before,I was looking for you and it looks like I found you,"he said in a know-it-all kind of voice.  
  
  
  
"Well go away and stop following me,"I told him in the same serious voice,  
  
"oh and never do that again!"I practically screamed,I had a vien popping out of my head.  
  
  
  
"Pleeaassse,let me stay with you,even if it's only awile,"he pleaded.I thought for a minute before answering. Right at that moment before I could give him an answer I heard someone so I turned my head to look at them. It was that other hanyou from earlier. She was just lookig at us for a minute before she decided to speak.  
  
  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry I must have the wrong room,"she said but I spoke before she could leave.  
  
  
  
"No not if your looking for the hotsprings,"I said and turned my head to the door,so she walked past us and into the room. I then turned back to Leo.   
  
"Will you leave me alone after that and never bother me again?"I asked cautiously.  
  
  
  
"Yes,I'll never bother you again if you let me come with you!"he said in a pleading kind of voice.  
  
  
  
"Fine,only for awhile though,now I'm going to go get dressed and DON'T try to peek!"I warned him and he just nodded. So I turned around and left him standing in the hall.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2^-^  
  
  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. I wrote this chapter by myself,the other person who was helping me write it had some homework she had to do and her computer isn't co-operating with her.Or atleast that's what she says.So I wrote this chapter on behalf of her.  
  
Charlotte: yes this is really me and, yes my cp wasn't working, i had to scan it with the virus thing and i found one and deleted it permently :D now it works and yes it is me so quit thinking that it isn't me :P sry the story chapters have to go to me befor they can be put into the actuall story so i guess i'm kinda the editor!!! :D AND ANYWAYS I GAVE YOU THE IDEAS(...some)FOR THE STORY SO :P... ya well i guess thats it buh bye :D 


	3. The Song

Ok..last chapter was interesting i think anyways on with the story.^-^  
  
disclaimer:we don't own inuyasha  
  
chapter 3  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
  
  
Mina was confused, she didn't know what had happend in the early afternoon. She needed time to think. She walked out of the room and went to find a spot to sit, and think. Once she found a thought she began to think and resight what had happend during the day.  
  
' well I was walking, then I saw Kagome and him...' she sighed while she though about 'him, Inuyasha. He was and still is the cutest guy that I have ever seen. His voice is so cute his ears are so cute and ...'  
  
"he's so cute" she thought out loud. She covered her mouth in surprise at what she had just thought and said 'outloud'.  
  
"I can't believe that I just said that" she thought outloud again. ' I have to stop doing that, what if someone was listening to me or even watching me...' she quickly looked and sniffed around quickly just checking if someone was there. But fortenitly for Inuyasha she had missed the tree in which he was sitting in.  
  
Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
  
'That was close' I thought to myself. I was trying to figure out what she was doing but it looked like she needed some time to think. Then she said something about someone being 'cute' I wonder what she was thinking and talking about... 'WAIT!!!! WHY DO I CARE WHAT SHE IS THINKING OR TALKING ABOUT????' he yelled at himself in his thoughts. ' she is just some hanyou like me...no one is like me i'm all alone and nobody cares about me...I wonder if someone will care about me or if someone already does...' he was cut off by her voice again but this time she was singing.  
  
" Ohhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in,  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Shall I say would it be unseen,  
  
if I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Like a river flows to the sea,  
  
so it goes somethings are meant to be, somethings are meant to be.  
  
Take my hand take my whole live soul,  
  
if i can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in,  
  
but I can't, I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Like a river flows to the sea,  
  
so it goes somethings are meant to be, somethings are meant to be.  
  
Take my hand take my whole live soul,  
  
if i can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Take my hand, take my whole live soul,  
  
if I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
For I can't help falling in love..., Falling in love with you.  
  
Falling in love with you.  
  
Falling in love with you.  
  
Falling in love with you."  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
As soon as she ended, they heard a large hit and a moan. They ran.  
  
~*~*~*~Maru p.o.v.~*~*~  
  
After leaving the room I decided that I would go outside to think and be alone. Little did I know that I was being followed by that baka wolf demon. I was leaning against the railing when I heard a sound. I turned around and took a defencive  
  
stance thinking that it was some demon trying to sneak up on me. Then out came Leo trying to pull a pail off of his foot. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised while he just looked at me with a lop sided smile.  
  
"Were you following me?"I asked with my eyes narrowing.  
  
"No,I was just going for a walk when I seen you walking so I decided that I would join you,"he said in a-matter-of-factly-kind of voice.  
  
"Suurree you were,"I said as my eyes narrowed more,"and if you ever do again you'll wish you hadn't."  
  
"Fine I won't do it again," Leo said and gave an exasperated sigh. I turned my attention to the sky instead of him. He walked up and stood beside me. I was looking at the stars and I knew he wasn't looking at them,I could feel his eyes on me.  
  
"Stop it!"I snapped at him and he just looked at me with innocent eyes as if not knowing what he was doing.  
  
"Stop what?"Leo asked pretending to act like he didn't know what I was talking about.  
  
"Staring that's what!"I said back to him.  
  
"Fine then,"Leo said and he turned his attention back to the stars. Finally,now I can think in peace,I thought happily. Now who was that girl,I've seen her somewhere but where? I was just about to go on when I felt a hand touch my ass. My   
  
eyes went wide knowing who it was then just as fast as they went wide they went narrow. I curled my hand up to make a fist,this time he's going to get it, I thought angrily. I slowly turned around to face him and he had a nervous smile on. I then  
  
kicked him,hard,into a near-by tree,he slide down twitching slightly.   
  
"Aaarrgghhh,never do that agian!"I screamed at him.  
  
"Next time it'll be worse,understand?!?"I added now throughly mad and aggitated. I turned around hearing someone come and I saw Sango,Miroku and Kagome come running looking from me to him with confused faces. Sango was one of the first  
  
people to put it all together and when she did she started laughing,and when the others got it they too started laughing. They were too busy laughing that they didn't notice Inuyasha and Mina come-up to see what happened too, I wasn't though. They   
  
did the same as Kagome and the others too. By this time Leo was sitting there rubbing his head and mumbling something under his breath. I decided to leave and go to bed, I stomped off leaving them all standing there. If he ever does that again,he'll   
  
be dead,I thought angrily as I went to the room we were staying in and went to bed. I heard each one of them come into the room,except for Inuyasha and Leo. Leo had gotten here before them and he had actually gotten his own room while Inuyasha   
  
decided that he would sleep outside in the tree's. Like I would ever sleep in a tree,it'd be so uncomfortable and my tail,those were my last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.   
  
...Sorry this was such a short chapter but the next one should be longer. 


End file.
